


All These Scars and Souvenirs

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, danny pov, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every mark on Steve's body has a tale to tell, and Danny wants to learn them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Scars and Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for fifth prompt on my [H5-0 prompt table](http://sangembrasse.livejournal.com/48768.html).

Steve has fewer scars than Danny would have expected, given his propensity for throwing himself in the path of bullets, knives, explosions and people with sharp, pointy objects. There are still more than a normal person would consider healthy, but Steve is a crazy idiot and Danny's coming to the conclusion that he himself left normal behind about the time he met McGarrett.

It's not that Danny doesn't have scars of his own, because he does; legacy of a youth spent trying to prove that his short stature didn't mean he was a pushover and of having a brother who tended to start fights he left Danny to finish. There isn't anything objectively beautiful or sexy about Steve's scars, no matter what Steve might think, it's just that there's a story behind each and every one of the them; a little piece of McGarrett's history that gives Danny another insight into his partner and he's a detective, finding out stuff is what he does.

A lot of Steve's scars are old, white and shiny against the warm tan of his skin, like the nickle sized patch on his left leg that's the result of him falling off his first bike, skinning his knee and not getting all the gravel out, so it got infected. Or the thin scar that runs almost half the length of his forearm from where he fell through the glass of the patio doors, while chasing Mary with a jellyfish he'd found on the beach.

There are some scars that Danny only knows a bit about. A jagged scar on Steve's calf from a barbed wire fence, a burn on his inner thigh in the shape of a knife blade that he apparently got 'somewhere in Asia'. Danny's not stupid; he knows that for all the shit he gives Steve his military secrets, he probably isn't supposed to tell Danny even the few bits and pieces that he has. Danny repays that trust by not asking for more details than Steve is willing, or able, to give.

Then there are the scars that Danny knows all about. The ones that he was present for, or that he saw the aftermath of. Steve jokes that they've got almost matching bullet scars from the first day that they met. Danny calls him an idiot to his face for that, but privately, he sometimes wonders if there's some kind of crazy metaphor for their lives in that.

Danny tries not to meditate too long on the new scars; doesn't want to remember every time he's seen Steve get shot or stabbed and wondered if this is going to be the time that McGarrett's luck finally turns bad.

He won't touch the new scars, skin still pink and puffy. He can hardly bear to look at them, such stark and visible reminders that Steve is mortal and vulnerable and that no matter how hard he tries, Danny might not always be able to watch Steve's back as well as he'd like. It's only once the marks have faded, pink to silvery white that he can bring himself to cover them with his lips and offer the only kind of apology he can.

The thing that finally proves he's got it bad though is when he realises that his idea of a great Grace-less Sunday, if any Sunday without Grace can be said to be great, is spending the morning in bed, tracing each and every one of Steve's scars with his fingers and then his tongue until they are both breathless and desperate with a stupid, clumsy kind of lust.

And if he's just a little too obsessed with the marks on Steve's body, well it's not like Steve has any moral high ground there, because Danny catches him sometimes, when Danny's just on the edge of sleep, running a fingertip over the bullet track on Danny's left bicep, or dropping a kiss on the scar on his knee when he's got Danny's legs hitched up over Steve's arms and he's driving them both crazy in a completely different way.


End file.
